


Make Me Yours

by bereweillschmidt, Jakathine



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Bloodlust, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Execution, Explicit Language, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Frottage, Grinding, Happy Ending, M/M, Making Out, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Post-Coital, Post-Coital Cuddling, Public Hand Jobs, Public hanging, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Strangulation, Teasing, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 01:09:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18928249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bereweillschmidt/pseuds/bereweillschmidt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakathine/pseuds/Jakathine
Summary: Thomas had always kept an outwardly rigid appearance of reservation, but when fueled by the right kind of motivation, the filthy things he’d say would make James go weak in the knees.





	Make Me Yours

**Author's Note:**

> bereweillschmidt was the wonderful artist who created the illustration found in this fic; jakathine was the writer of said fic :)  
> together we made our way through this and had a blast while doing so!!!!

 

Public hangings really weren’t either of their forte, but Thomas insisted on a walk about just as there so happened to be one about to occur so now they were stuck much to James’s despair. Usually when this happens, they took the long way around to avoid the crowds that hangings always drew in, yet this time he let Thomas talk him into the shorter route of going right through.

It was only late spring, but the heatwave had James sweltering in his dark blue naval uniform already, so he had not really wanted to walk out in it. The sun hung high in the sky, with not a single cloud in sight and only the faintest of breeze winding its way through the town. Again, though, he had let Thomas talk him into such things. James smiled to himself, thinking he ought to learn to say no to some of Thomas’ wiles, but then considered how some were most definitely fun to say the least so perhaps this venture may be made up for later.

It was a pleasant fantasy that helped very little as the tips of his ears blushed at his own thoughts. He needed to cool down in some way, not rile himself up, and his own mind was working against him.

To occupy himself otherwise instead of focusing on his current train of thinking, James wondered to himself how Thomas could stand wearing his full attire despite the glaring sun making the day a scorched nightmare.

He was clad not only his numerous layers of rich green clothings as well as its matching green-and-gold overcoat, white cravat, white stockings, plus with his customary dark wig tightly fixed to his head without looking uncomfortable whatsoever. He could see the beads of sweat on Thomas’ temple, showing that he was definitely not immune to the temperature, but the man acted otherwise collected as if the weather had no meaningful bearing.

It made his own palms sweat just thinking about the wig, grateful that this own uniform allowed him to have his own hair tied up off of the back of his neck. If he were not allowed that he might have very well melted onto the cobblestones. The idea of wearing a full wig that would wrap around his head made him instinctively pull a face that he quickly smoothed over so Thomas could not see it. The previously slight breeze kicked up with a sudden gust that shifted the ponytail to lightly brush against his neck, making him once again grateful on the lack of wig. He was hoping for another, but the wind quickly dropped to let the awareness of the temperature seep back in.

If it were not for the fact, he was mandated to wear this naval uniform of his, James would have gladly exchanged it for something else. At least he did not have to wear his hat today as he was allowed at times to be about in public without it.

Some days though, he wished he could simply wear informal clothing altogether, perhaps go on a casual date out with Thomas disguised as just a men’s-day-out, but James knew that neither were possible in his position. However, protocol was protocol, so he was in all his usual naval layers, including the black cravat that he wanted nothing more than to pull off his neck and throw in the nearest barrel.

The crowd amassing near them did not help either as the throng brought with it more heat and an undercurrent of jitteriness that heightened his guard. When excited by the right type of motivation, mobs could turn on just about anyone they thought might deserve it. Given that the person on the stand was announced as a recently apprehended pirate, James had little doubt that the flurry was soon to begin as it did for most public executions but especially for those concerning pirates.

It made him a little wary, but not all together unnerved. He knew he could handle just about anything someone threw at him, though he _really_ hoped they would not since he did not want to fight some random passerby who happened to bump into him at the wrong moment. It would only serve to fuel his mild irritation should that happen.

Suddenly, James felt Thomas press his hand to the small of his back, leading him away from the bustle towards a more secluded area between two of the nearby buildings. By the time they had managed to maneuver their way from the square, the small crowd had grown to dozens of people who had crammed themselves into the somewhat small square, signs of bloodlust already tingling in the air as the person to be hung was brought up the steps.

The rattling of the chains sent the crowd into more of a frenzy as they hurled all sorts of insults relating to the man’s occupation, habits, and more than a fair share in relation to other personal preferences the prisoner may have had.

The hand at his back promptly dropped as soon as they were in the cool shade of the building, but Thomas seemed to be adventurous, pushing James up against one of the walls.

James eyed the street warily, very much aware that any moment someone could walk by or simply turn at the wrong time to see Thomas pressed up against him. The ridiculous brown wig Thomas wore tickled at James’s chin as Thomas bent his head down to press kisses along the small area of skin exposed above his collar. A portion of the wig became hitched, exposing a sliver of his blond hair but otherwise it stayed in place which was unfortunate for James as it remained menacingly close to his nose. A small moan managed to find its way past James’s lips as Thomas went from kisses to licking off his sweat then lightly biting around his Adam’s apple.

It was tempting to push Thomas off now, to let him whine and hunger, but James was feeling the nearby bloodlust seeping into his own desires and fueling a much riskier side of himself.  So much that it emboldened him that he reached between Thomas’s legs to rub against the slight bulge his cock was making. Even through the multiple layers, James could feel Thomas’s arousal.

They both paused for a moment, as if suddenly pulled back into the moment to remember their surroundings.

They looked over at the square to see that the executioner stood patiently, gloved hand resting on the lever, as the priest gave the prisoner his final rites and said a few prayers. His sayings were partly lost as the crowd’s volume swelled, their voices taunting the executioner to go ahead and let loose the door below. No one was giving the alleyway a second glance or even a cursory sweep.

Satisfied that the masses were distracted, Thomas turned his attention back to James who had likewise returned his attention to Thomas to watch him closely with a mixture of amusement and apprehension.

“Oh, what is it, James?” Thomas said, just barely audible above the din as his eyes sparkled with mischief, “Is this making you nervous?”

“Somewhat….” James managed to say, though he didn’t voice also how this was exciting him as well.

Still keeping his voice low, Thomas continued, “I wonder, if we were not dressed so heavily if you would like me to take you right here, right now…” he leaned forward to press open-mouthed kisses along James’ jaw, “Would you like that? For me to fuck you while you looked helplessly towards the people, wondering if one would turn to look at you while you ride my cock?”

He was feeling overheated, his collar too tight around his throat as Thomas moved a hand up James’ thigh, the feeling heavy and hot as iron plate where it pressed up against him.

The movements were agonizingly slow so not to draw attention, but also to sweeten the torture that Thomas was making James endure.  In no small way Thomas enjoyed every second of watching such a restrained man become undone at the slightest touch.

James shifted his footing, a movement that allowed Thomas to reach up further between his legs to fondle him even more roughly. Thomas clicked his tongue, obviously enjoying watching James’ face start to turn as red as his hair.

Sweat was forming on both of their brows, the small space they were sharing getting to start to become humid between their lust and the buzz around them. Thomas grinned almost feral-like as he unfastened the top of James’ trousers enough to slide his hand into them. Somehow through his haze, James had noticed part of Thomas’ wig had become askew to show some of the blond hair above his forehead. It did not help him concentrate. If anything, it only made his heartbeat faster at the idea of being the cause to Thomas’ disorderly appearance.

 

The jeering of the crowd behind them gave way to gleeful shouts as the executioner prepared to pull the lever as soon as the man was given opportunities to say any final words. Something along the lines of condemning the Empire were said, the details mostly faded in the edge of their attention. Further curses from either the prisoner or the crowd became nothing more than faint background noise as the blood rushing simultaneously upwards to James ears and downwards to his member were making his head spin. It made him feel on edge to be so close to everyone and that was only serving to make him more responsive to Thomas’ ministrations.

The noise of taunts and curses thankfully drowned out the moan that escaped James’ lips at the same time as Thomas worked his shaft.

It was excruciating and exhilarating all at once, James’ legs shaking as Thomas continued to say filthy things in his ear. The noise all around them along with the twitching guttural noises coming from the convict bolstered Thomas’ confidence to be even more forceful.

“You are mine, and I will mark you every way possible. When you receive your next physical everyone will see you are owned. They will not know who, but you will. The fingerprints on your hips would bear my mark...Or perhaps I will make sure to fuck you so hard before your next shipping out that you walk bowlegged for a few days after….Perhaps you could excuse it by riding a horse for too long, but we would both know it would be from riding _me_.”

James grumbled low in his throat as he bucked his hips into Thomas’ palm, “Goddammit, _Thomas_.”

A grin found its way to Thomas’ face as he squeezed James firmly, “I love when you say my name that way…. Do it again.”

“Thomas, Thomas, _Thomas_ ….” James practically begged, the name falling off his lips in blatant want. It was all he could do to not let his voice turn into a whine or get any louder even though he knew majority of people were not paying them any mind.

“How badly do you want me?” Thomas asked, slowing his movements so that every second was sweet agony.

Brilliant green eyes blazed with a wild desire that only Thomas knew how to bind into submission as James admitted, “So fucking much…. Want you to touch me, kiss me, fuck me. I wish you could right now….to make me yours in front of everyone.”

Thomas raised a brow and angled his hand so they could be chest to chest while he retained his hold.

James’ breath quickened as Thomas took the shaft in hand, firmly squeezing with soft hands that would generally bely their strong grip. The devilish look Thomas gave him made him flush crimson, as though he intuitively knew what Thomas would do if he could at this moment. If James was not hot before he certainly was now as he felt sweat trickle down his back.

A loud creak and bang gave only a small alert in his mind that the priest had approved the executioner to pull the lever under the prisoner.  The frenzied crowd nearby now had an excitement throbbing in beat to James’ racing heart, fueling a lusty haze in his mind as he tried to withhold himself from climaxing suddenly. Heat and desire blended into one, making him nearly feel faint as Thomas continued to use his sinful tongue to taunt James’ cock. It was all so much and not enough at the same time, hazing his mind out of any sense that he might have had left.

Just as James felt nearly to the edge, Thomas pulled away and stood straight, nimble fingers hastily refastening James’ trouser buttons. The action made James look around in sudden fear, then realization followed by a low-burning ache as he met Thomas’ eyes again.

Thomas smiled a knowing smile, “Now, couldn’t have you making a mess here all over my clothes, now could I? I do think it’s time to go home anyways.” he reached up a hand to bring his wig back into its proper position, at least long enough for it to not fall off the rest of the way until he arrived home.

James bit his lip, pushing back the words he wanted to say back down his throat as Thomas turned primly on his heel to walk away. Some along the fringes of the crowd had only just started to disperse as the man now hung limply at the end of his noose. A few spared a glance in Thomas’ direction thanks to his more lavish dress, but none of their eyes held any knowledge of what just occurred behind their backs. The rest of the attendees muddled about, chatting excitedly with the thrum still buzzing in the air. It made James’ head spin with the implication of what Thomas wanted to do either with or to him. He was not sure if it were thanks to the elevated temperatures or simply his very acute feeling of his own flushed cheeks heightening his senses, but James could swear he felt all eyes staring at him despite everything. It was as if he was giving off something that gave him dead away to everyone around him. The thought both horrified and aroused him further.

Thomas gave him a final long look over his shoulder then nimbly fell in step with the ambling pedestrians, blending with the bustle as if in a quiet challenge directed toward James of _catch me…_

 

 *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

James had managed to meet up with Thomas just as he was turning onto the main walkway towards his door. Thomas spotted him from across the fence and waited until he had his hand on the doorknob, ready to turn, to look back so he could watch James quickly close the remaining steps between them. Together on the front step, Thomas gave him another devilish smile before turning the knob.

They announced themselves being in the home, hoping that they might be alone. Silence greeted them, meaning that Miranda was not at home and the servants had not yet arrived for the evening dinner preparations. It was a rarity; so much that they decided not to squander it.

Giddy as two schoolboys, Thomas and James kissed excitedly in the hall just inside the door as soon as it was shut and locked. Hands freely explored the other in ways that they could not have in the public square, dipping deep into each other’s coats and winding about one another’s waist to pull their bodies tight together in a searing embrace.

James tore the offending brown wig from Thomas’ head, revealing his blond hair underneath matted with sweat. It made Thomas look like a hot mess, but one that James wanted to savour every second of seeing. Likewise, Thomas unbound the ribbon on James’ hair, letting the dark red locks free so he could wind his hands into them.

It took every ounce of Thomas’s will to pull away from James’ longing kisses so he could unfasten his uniform trousers, yanking them down just enough to free his cock. Thomas did the same to James’ trousers before bending down on one knee so kiss along James’ shaft. Then without much finesse Thomas took the head in his mouth, swirling his tongue as he brought up a hand to grip on James’ thigh.

James looked down at Thomas, their eyes meeting as Thomas slid his mouth over the rest of him so that his nose brushed against the curls at his navel. He could see Thomas reaching between his own legs to fist his cock, stocking himself in tandem to his own ministrations to James’ cock.

The sensations rolled over them both heavy and in sharp focus, both aware of just how close they had gotten to danger into the square but enjoying every tantalizing moment of the thought.

A jolt of realization hit James like a backhanded slap as he drew Thomas off his cock and upwards to kiss him bruisingly hard, “You knew there’d be an execution today.”

Thomas smiled broadly, as if James had solved a magnificent puzzle, “Yes, I did… and in crowds, many small things can go unnoticed.”

James kissed Thomas roughly against his smile, holding him close to grind up against his thigh as he said, “We could’ve gotten caught…”

Thomas matched his ferocity, bringing his hands down to grasp at James’ thighs so he could slot their cocks together, “Yes, that is true, but we did not. Though, to me it seemed to thrill you… the idea of us being caught.” he shifted his weight so he was pressing his full body against James’ so he was pinned to the wall behind them, “or was it perhaps what I was saying otherwise? Of being not only caught, but watched with full attention as I marked you as mine?”

James was not a short man by any means, but Thomas’ taller height bearing down on him made his control waver. He tried to push back up, to use any leverage he could find, but though Thomas’ frame was slight he was using his height to his advantage now to keep James in place.

“Christ….” James muttered, losing the rest of his words into Thomas’ mouth as he kissed him again and again as Thomas took their cocks in hand, firmly pumping them in earnest.

Though James wanted to last a little longer, to enjoy this feeling, but it became all too much all too quickly for him to withstand. He was shaking, his knees barely holding him up as they trembled with the sheer urgency flooding through his body. All of the pent-up need from earlier felt like it was surging through his veins, driving him to the brink much faster than he wanted to, but allowing it to happen.

“Come for me,” Thomas whispered against his lips, soft but commanding in his tone, “Spill onto me and make me as much yours as you are mine.”

James groaned open-mouthed against Thomas, his breath coming in short raspy pants as the words made his heart feel near to bursting. He’d already been close, but those words dripping from Thomas’ mouth were as sweet as honey and addictive as opium.

It only required a few more strokes and he was climaxing, his cum spilling over his hand and onto Thomas’ thighs. Some even landed on the edge of his trousers, a mess which would be a later problem. He decided to ignore it for now, focusing instead on giving shallow grinding thrusts against Thomas despite his own sensitivity.

Thomas reached up a hand to brush the sweaty strands of hair from James face, framing him in an angelic halo of red wavy hair. James looked up at him with wide-blown eyes and a question forming on his lips.

“I’m so very close, my love,” Thomas said, his voice thick with lust as he was keeping himself composed for just a moment longer. Thomas shifted his feet so that James could feel how tightly strung he also was, giving a nonverbal permission for James to finish him off.

It did not take long. Thomas shivered as he let James stroke him to finishing as well, his own seed mixing with James’ on their bodies and clothing. They had to quickly refasten their trousers so that they did not accidentally drip any excess on the floor. Such things they did not want to be questioned about. Once that was done, they were able to take a step away from the door to breathe. The exertion left them standing there, practically sagging into one another’s arms from their own exhaustion as they lazily kissed one another.

Next to them, the frost glass on the door had fogged up with their proximity.

They savoured the moment, letting their hearts stop pounding in their chests and regaining a sense of stability as they came down from their high. Sweat fell freely from their foreheads as they leaned against each other.

They stayed that way for a little while, exchanging soft kisses with one another randomly. The sudden outburst from the two had drained them of what little energy the heat had not managed to take so they opted to strip out of the rest of their clothes and lay in bed.

It was there that they faced each other to whisper gentle words both of loving things and of filthy things that they felt about each other. It was not often that they had the entirety of the house to themselves, so it was an advantage they wanted to enjoy every minute of having alone. To be able to speak to each other so freely, without the worry of curious ears or judgmental eyes intruding into their space, was a relief.

After a considerable amount of time had passed, they nodded off, then awoke again later to soft smiles and sweet kisses. Thomas ran a hand through James’ hair as he gave him a cursory look that left a touch of heat in its wake.

James quirked a wider smile, “Like what you see?” he let himself splay onto his back, nudeness proudly on display for Thomas.

Thomas tilted his head, watching James with unabashed want before climbing up on top of him, his arms resting on either side of James’ head, “Yes, I do. I love it with every passing second, with every soft whimper, and with all of my being.”

A slight flush passed on James’ face made it evident he was not expecting such words. Thomas pressed kisses along the hollow of James’ neck and over his left shoulder, lips tracing the myriad of freckles in open admiration.

Before James could say anything, either in jest or in sincerity, Thomas bit down onto the round of his shoulder. Not too roughly to cause pain, but enough to make him gasp and arch up. James could feel Thomas’ smile against his skin as he peppered his shoulder with more bites following the initial surprise one.

The kisses trailed further down to James’ chest then his abdomen. Thomas smiled all the way so that as he pressed his kisses to sensitive skin, James was squirming underneath him from being tickled by Thomas’ breath and the faintest skim of teeth.

The growing tension was palpable as Thomas continued his teasing, brushing his lips around but not on James’ cock, over his thighs and back upwards towards his abdomen. It took James a considerable amount of self-control not to push Thomas downwards so he could fuck his mouth or pull him upwards to kiss him. Instead, he lay there, letting Thomas roam about while his cock throbbed with renewed want.  Goosebumps raised up on his arms as he was acutely aware of how barely-there Thomas’ touches were.

“I think,” Thomas mused, retracting his touches to settle his hands by his side, “We should clean up. We are still fairly dirty from our earlier excursion _._ ”

James huffed, not really annoyed at the insufferable teasing, but he had to agree. Plus, when Thomas framed his words that way it also meant that afterwards once they were freshened up they would be able to have even more fun with one another.

His thoughts were jumbled by Thomas kissing him on the forehead and adding, “Prepare yourself accordingly. I’d like to follow through with what I wanted to do earlier.”

James’ heart skipped a beat with a jolt of desire and caused him to nearly trip falling out of the bed.

The sound of house servants could be heard in the house now, so James spared no time getting himself dressed. He left Thomas’ room quietly to go to his own guest chamber which he had been granted before under guise of being a guest before calling a servant to prepare the bath.

After he was done, he slid on a comfortable pair of tan breeches and one of his loose fitting white shirts before softly padding back his way to Thomas’ room, knocking on the door with a distinct pattern.

Thomas opened the door for him, his own similar attire of tan breeches and a white shirt giving him a youthful look that only heightened the broad smile on his face, “I have already dismissed the servants from my chambers. We can take our supper whenever we feel like it later as I’ll have them leave something out.”

James nodded along as Thomas talked, understanding what he was telling him but also watching the distracting movements of the man’s lips as he shut the door as he talked.

It did not go unnoticed. Thomas stepped forward, grasping the edges of James’ collar to draw him into a kiss. His own hands went to Thomas’ waist, pulling him close and letting himself once again be pressed up against a wall.

Thomas eyed him curiously, slipping a hand under James’ shirt so he could lift it off. This time he wanted to return the favor for a moment - kissing over the supple skin of James’ chest, once more chasing the intricate layout of freckles all over to make him squirm.

With a quick tug, Thomas unlaced James’ trousers to let them pool around his ankles. James stepped out of them to stand nude in front of Thomas, his cock already half hard with want. Thomas led James away from the wall and over to the bed, lowering him to the plush blankets. It was more delicate than James would have liked at the moment, but he liked it all the same. He watched in reverence as Thomas took of his own clothes, wasting no time in shucking the garments then pulling James close to the edge so that their hips were slotted together.

“Did you like that idea, my love, of my claiming you in front of everyone?” Thomas teased once again, rubbing himself up against James’ hip. He pointedly clenched and unclenched, the oil he had prepared himself with drip temptingly.

“Yes.” James admitted wholeheartedly, wrapping his legs around Thomas’ waist, urging him on, “and now, I want you to claim me like you said you would with every fiber of your being….” he smiled and grabbed tight to Thomas’ arms, “and every inch of your cock.”

Thomas laughed, “With such sweet words, who am I to deny you?”

Letting James continue to grip onto him, Thomas angled his hips, so he was aligned with James’ entrance before sliding himself in partway. The fullness made James moan, but his impatience overrode every other thought so he gripped his legs tighter, so Thomas was flush against him. The action made them pause, lavishing in the closeness of each other and the heat of each other’s body.

It made James wish this moment would never end.

However, lust won over sweetness shortly as Thomas leaned down to give a James a tongue-filled kiss as he started a steady rhythm thrusting into him. As much as he had enjoyed the previous moment, he just as much enjoyed this current one as well. The motions they caused made the bed make slight squeaks that punctuated the air alongside the hushed noises they ate up into each other’s mouths. They did not want to risk spreading too many loud noises lest some unintended curious servant happened to be passing by the room.

Unlike earlier, this instance was a conversation largely held by their bodies, passion seeping from every pore to make them lost in the bliss of one another. It was not until towards the end that Thomas spoke again, his voice low but no less sensual.

“Mine… all mine…Make you all mine...” Thomas said against James’ lips, giving him bruising kisses and digging his fingers into skin hard enough to leave impressions behind that James would be able to feel and see tomorrow.

It made James only slightly glad he did not actually have a physical upcoming anytime soon - explaining these would likely not end well. For the time being, he was going to enjoy looking in the mirror tomorrow to see Thomas’ marks left on his skin.

Suddenly, Thomas’ thrust became more erratic causing James to whimper and arch his back. He felt Thomas’ hips jitter then shudder as he continued pump his hips, desperate to cum then finding just the right angle to reach his climax, spilling into James and seating himself deep within.

The heat spreading within him made James lose what little control he had left, making him chase Thomas’ orgasm with his own as he breathily replied, “Yours… all yours.”

When Thomas felt himself soften, he carefully withdrew and flopped onto the bed next to James.

Ignoring the sweat pouring down their faces and the pounding of their hearts they pulled each other close in a hazy post-coital embrace. Sweet kisses dissolved into lazy nuzzles until finally, sated and exhausted, the pair fell asleep again to dream of only good things the future may hold.

  
  



End file.
